A Title That Fits This Story
by DixieDog13
Summary: She couldn't help wonder what clan life would be like. Although she knew it would never happen to her. Besides, she could never leave Goldie. Or could she? A cats journey into the clans. WILL REMAIN UNAMED UNTILL I CAN THINK OF A NAME! Rated T cuz im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi peoples. IM ****M****AD! Everyone whos reading the warriors is on like The Power of Three or The New Prophecy. Im on The Darkest Hour which is the sixth in the first series. Everyone is talking about Hawkfrost or Ivypool when i just finnished the part where Firestar recieves his nine lives! GOSH LET ME CATCH UP! Well, im not as far behind as my friend is. She just met Yellowfang, for crying out loud! Anyway, this story is about a kittypet who ends up a clan cat. Its basically Firestar's story only with a she-cat. Except, its a whole different clan. I made up an entire clan, complete down to the last little kit. Ill post the clan allegiances later. I LOVE SCOURGE! My cousin says im crazy for loving Scourge because of all the cats he killed. And im all like, ppff! I think thats hot! Besides, he kills Tigerstar! That cat was anoying. Always in Firestars bidness, he deserved to be killed!**

**Sorry for the long authors note, i just kept ranting. So, FIRST CHAPTER!**

Snowflake woke up to the familiar gold fur brushing her side. She looked at the golden retriever staring down at her with big choclate brown eyes. The dog bent down and gave her a lick on the head. Snowflake returned the lick with a happy mew. The dog curled around Snowflake like a mother would her kits. In a way, Snowflake was her kit. Most dogs and cats hated each other, but not theese two. They were inseperable, or so they thought.

**Six moons ago**

"But what's out there, Goldie?" Snowflake the kitten curiously asked her canine friend. The two were sitting by the fence in their garden looking out at the forest. Their housefolk had let them outside for a while.

"The clan cats live out there," Goldie said while looking thoughtfully out in the forest.

"Clan cats?"

"They're cats that live in clans together. They fight in battles and catch their own prey and stuff like that. My friend Daisy told me, her housfolk take her for walks a lot back there." Goldie said, still looking at the woods. Snowflake stared out at the forest with a look of curiosity and longing.

"Wow," she whispered. "I want do that!"

"Snow, you can't go out there,"

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous. Them forest cats will kill you!"

"What if they like me? And let me join their clan? That would be so cool!"

"No. You're not going!"

"But-"

"I said no! End of the descussion!" the dog snapped. When she saw the hurt look on Snowflake's face, her expression softened and she nuzzled the white kitten. "Come on, lets go see if they filled our food bowls yet." The two unlikely friends walked back into their house. But Goldie didn't see Snowflake take one last long look into the forest.

* * *

**Present Day**

The moon was high in the sky when Snowflake climbed out of the dog bed she layed in with Goldie. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She just had another dream about being in the forest. Most of the time, her dreams were about her being in the forest hunting a mouse or vole, but this time it was different. She was in the forest hunting when she walked in a clearing filled with cats. They ran up to her and greeted her. They started meowing loudly to her but she couldn't understand. The only thing she could understand was the word star.

Snowflake walked to the doggie door and looked at Goldie. She was still sleeping. She pulled herself through the doggie door and into the garden. She climbed the fence in the back and stared out into the forest. She was reminded of her and Goldie's talk Six moons ago. That was the meanest she's ever seen Goldie. As far as she knew, Goldie would never yell at her like that. She could remember when she was a tiny kit the day her humans took her home. Goldie ran over and licked her, and they've been best friends ever since. That was six moons ago.

Now, she couldn't help wonder why Goldie disliked the forest so much. Snowflake sighed and began to wonder what clan life was like. Hunting your own prey and fighting all sounded cool, but she knew it would never happen to her. Besides, she didn't want to leave Goldie.

She heard a rustling in a nearby blackberry bush. She smelled a musty scent that she had never smelled before, yet it seemed familiar.

"It wouldn't hurt to just look," she said to herself. Snowflake hoped down from her fence and padded over to the bush. Her eyes widened as a plump mouse stepped out into the moonlight. Instinct told her to drop in a crouch and the mouse didn't notice her because it was to busy chewing a seed held between its paws.

She leaped at just the right moment, but found that someone else had too. Her head collided with something big and furry. She fell on her back and quickly leaped up, spitting and hissing. "Whoa, easy there, tiger! You sure are a feisty one, for a kittypet!" a tom-cat voice spat. He stepped into the moonlight and she finally saw what he looked like.

He was pure black, with amber eyes that seemed red. He was sleek and glossy, and looked about Snowflake's age, except he was a lot bigger. Basically, he was very handsome.

"You…you scared my mouse away!" she spat sheepishly.

"Your mouse!"

"Yes. My mouse!"

"I'm surprised you know what a mouse is!" as soon as he said it, Snowflake leaped at him, claws unsheathed. His eyes widened in surprise as she leaped, but soon they were a ball of fur and blood. The fight broke up when Snowflake's claws ripped open his nose. "Sheesh! You fight good, kittypet!" he yowled, rubbing his nose with his paws.

"What's a kittypet and why do you keep calling me one?" Snowflake asked, her tail slashing.

"Don't you know anything!"

"I know I just ripped your nose open and I can do it again!" she spat angrily. He looked at her suspicially but got the point.

"A Kittypet is a cat that lives with twolegs."

"Twolegs?" it took her a couple of seconds to realize he was talking about her owners. "Oh, you mean my owners!"

"Pft. You kittypets are owned by someone. Us clan cats own ourselves!"

At the mention of clan cats, Snowflake's eyes brightened. "Your a clan cat?! What's it like?!"

His eyes shined and he looked at the moon. "Clan life…is wonderfull," before they knew it he was telling her all about clan life. Apprentices, Deputy, elders and all. Soon, Snowflake knew so much she felt like she was a clan cat. "…and my clan is MoonClan, our leader is Angelstar."

"What are you in your clan?"

"Oh, I just became an apprentice! This was my first hunt! Oh, no! My hunt! Frostfoot, Sharpclaw, and Braveheart are waiting for me! Gotta go!"

"Wait!" Snowflake called after him. "I never caught your name!"

"I'm Shadowpaw!"

"Snowflake,"

"I can see why," he said looking back at her with smile before stepping towards the undergrowth.

But before Shadowpaw could leave, three large cats stepped out of the bushes in front of them.

**A/N So ya like it? It took me a while to write this, I was typing and accidentally pressed the button to go back when I didn't save. Sorry if it seems short, I tried. I can't update untill tomorrow, but I want at least five reviews first!**

**Boo Bye!**

**~SnowStarOfMoonClan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**** Alright, i know i****said i wasn't gonna update untill i got five reviews, but i just really wanted to do this chapter. And thanks Stardastarly and Silenthunder for pointing out that the cats don't know what an angel is, so their leader can't be Angelstar. I imagined their leader as my cat, who's name is Angel, and i couldn't think of another name to fit her. Any ideas for a silver tabby leader name? I kind of like Silverstar, but its kind of obvious. If you got better ideas, leave them in the reviews, it would help a lot. And thanks to Anonymous Fishy for the tips. And his name is Braveheart because he was like brave as a kit I guess. Or he changed his name like Lostface did to Brightheart. Gabby, i so didn't expect you to read this. Like, cerealsly, dude. Just to clear things up, Snowflake lives in the twolegplace by Ravenpaw and Barley's farm, by windclan's territory. Moonclan territory is in highrocks by mothermouth and the moonstone. One last thing, Rhiannah, if you're reading this, DOXY AND DALLY ARE MAD AT YOU! NEXT TIME, DONT JUST WALK IN! THE COOKIES CAN WAIT! Ah, inside jokes. Like jokes, BUT INSIDE!**

**Me thinks me ate too much choclate.**

* * *

"S-sharpclaw! Frostfoot, Braveheart! W-why are you guys here?" Shadowpaw stuttered.

"I believe the correct question is what are _you_ doing here?" a big dark tabby tom meowed meanly.

"I-I was just-"

"Breaking the warrior code?!" The tabby spat.

"Shadowpaw, you of all cats! Breaking the warrior code!" a black she-cat with white paws and tail tip said.

"Sharpclaw! Frostfoot! I'm clan deputy, I'll deal with this," The last one of the cats remarked. Snowflake couldn't believe how big this cat was. "Now Shadowpaw, do tell us what's going on here."

"Braveheart, you must believe me! I was just hunting and I kind of ran ito her and-"

"Great StarClan! What happened to your nose!" Braveheart meowed.

"I was trying to say we fought and-"

"You fought her! And she did that!" Braveheart said and looked over to Snowflake. "Well done kittypet. I never would of thought someone like you could do so much damage!'

"Uh, thank you, I think." she said halfheartedly.

"And as for you-" Braveheart said looking at Shadowpaw, "You don't belong talking to kittypets! I should make you check the elders for ticks for a moon!"

"I'm sorry Braveheart," the black cat said looking at his paws.

"Now get back to camp! All of you!" The other three cats ran off into the undergrowth. The golden brown tom gazed at Snowflake with a thoughtful look. "Thank you, for putting Shadowpaw in his right place, he gets a bit arrogant sometimes,"

"I do not!"

"Shadowpaw, I told you to go back to camp!" the aprentice darted back into the bushes at the sound of Braveheart's voice. With a brief nod farewell, Braveheart plunged into the bushes after the others.

Confused, yet amazed, Snowflake hoped on her fence and into her garden. Slipping back through the doggy door, she walked through the kitchen to where Goldie slept. But she had a weird feeling she wouldn't be able to sleep after her encounter with the clan cats. They were just like Goldie said, but better. She couldn't help but think of Shadowpaw and if he would get punished for talking to her. What's the big idea? she thought. I'm a cat, just like him. We can talk to each other without hurting anybody.

After a while she couldn't take being in the house and ran outside and hopped on her fence. The smell of the clancats was still strong; the scent of the wild blew in the breeze. Soon, she found her paws carrying her to the scent trail, out into the forest towards the direction the clan cats went. She was tracking them, relying on only their scent to find them. She was deeper in the forest than she had ever been and found it really dark and mysterious.

The trail led her to the big, hard, gray, stone path her housefolk went on when they climbed in their monster. It smelled horrible, reeking of the acrid scent of the monsters that ran on it. She had rode in a monster twice, once to go to the vet and the other time when her owners took her home, but she had never been on the big path without being in a monster. "It can't be that bad," Snowflake said to herself and quickly darted out into the path without checking to see if any monsters were coming.

She was almost across when she looked over and saw a bright light coming towards her. She misjudged how close it was and ran faster to get to across. Snowflake felt a rush of wind as the monster roared over her. Imdeadimdeadimdead! She was almost certain it was the end untill she looked up and found herself still alive and on the stone path. The monster went over her.

Now acoss the path, she ran on untill she reached a large cave. The scent trail took her past it and up steep hills with pine trees everywhere. She was getting tired and knew dawn would come soon. Her housefolk and Goldie would be missing her when they woke and found her gone. Snowflake was about to give up and go home when suddenly, she came upon a big pit hidden by pine trees. She peeked down the cliff and noticed it was filled with cats walking about, in and out of dens made from cracks in the rock and ferns.

She caught sight of Shadowpaw taking a fat vole from a pile of dead mice and other types of prey. Snowflake knew she had found their camp.

Why she had come, she had no idea and now that she thought about it, it wasn't a good idea to track them. She turned around, but before she could head home, she heard a voice call out from one of the cats that made her blood run cold.

"Intruder!"

**A/N Sorry this chapter kinda sucked. It was mainly just her traveling to Moonclan camp and I was gonna add more but didn't have time and I kinda wanted to end it there. Anywhoodles, hope ya liked. Review or a black bear with a chainsaw will come to your house and cut down all your trees and eat all your cheese! Believe me, i know a guy.**

**~SnowStarOfMoonClan**


End file.
